


Ungrateful

by SteelDollS



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, Drowning, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Heterosexual Sex, Lemon, NCS, Physical Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Vomiting, roman shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelDollS/pseuds/SteelDollS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gakupo X Luka From Gakupo's POV. Gakupo has Luka in the shower. An adult short story that contains NCS, violence, roman, and PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ungrateful

I grab you by the legs and push you against the wall. The tiles are hard and wet from water. You resist and attack me, hitting me with your fists and scratching me with your colorful, sky blue nails. I push you down into the bathtub. The water is hot. I push your head down with my forearm on your chest. Your mouth opens in surprise and air bubbles up. You thrash but cannot get to the air.

I feel your thighs and buttocks roughly. I hold your hips still and penetrate you. Your eyes are opened wide underneath the water. The spray of the shower hits my back warm and soothingly. Fucking you is like being surrounded by the warm water. You clench around me in your terror. The way you writhe on my cock fills me with pleasure.

You gasp in water and start to choke. I groan in enjoyment. I make you move with me, shaking your body like a rag doll as you begin to drown. Your legs kick my body more and more weakly. Your hands struggle for purchase, trying to push me away. I'm stronger and you can feel me. Your pathetic attempts to struggle are useless.

I pull you up from the tub and slam your body against the wall. You cough up water and vomit against my chest. I slam against you repeatedly. I'm so close. You gasp for air and I grope your breasts with my free hand. My other hand holds you up. You are shaking.

The shower rinses your vomit into the tub. It sits on the surface of the water like algae. I pull your neck toward me and kiss you deeply. The taste excites me more. You are out of your wits and do not bite me. It was a careless move but I gasp and spill my load into you.

It feels so good! I pull your arms and fling you onto the floor, onto a towel. I get out of the shower. I am dripping wet and dirty from you, but the water does not matter to me. You try to scramble, still weak. I kick you in the ribs. In the stomach. I grab your hair in my hand and turn you over violently, and hit your head against the floor.

I cuff you with my fists and you bite your tongue. You bleed from your mouth. Bruises form as your abuse continues.

"You deserve this. I'm purifying your sins. Filthy."

You scream incoherently, trying to curl up into a ball, trying to protect your body from me. I punch you, any part of your body I can easily reach.

"You're dirty. Disgusting." I hiss. "I'll help you. I'll help you." You don't even thank me, you're so...

"I do this all for you." ...Ungrateful.


End file.
